


Dinner

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, I will fix this later, M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, this isn’t good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: No plot just Luhan and Minseok being gross boyfriends in public





	Dinner

Minseok wondered silently to himself how he ended up in the position. 

He was currently out with his friends, Jongdae and Baekhyun for dinner. He was also with his boyfriend Lu Han, which is where the problem came in.   
Lu Han had been all over Minseok that morning kissing his neck, running hands down his sides squeezing his sides or ass. 

Currently, Lu Han had his hand on Minseok’s thigh under the table slowly taking a finger and stroking his inner thigh. Minseok was trying his best to not squirm or whine, even if that’s what Lu Han wanted from him. 

Minseok was trying to pay attention to what his friends were saying to him but, it was impossible when his boyfriend was now squeezing his thigh creeping closer and closer to his dick. 

Baekhyun was in the middle of talking about his classes and how they had been hectic recently, when, Minseok suddenly felt a finger lightly trace up and down his hardening dick.   
Minseok jumped holding in a moan. 

Baekhyun looked towards Minseok with a questioning look “You okay Min?”   
“Yeah, just got a cold breeze,” Minseok tried to laugh it off. 

Lu Han ran his hand back down to the inner part of Minseok’s thigh squeezing, Minseok could see his smirk out of the corner of his eye.   
Lu Han leaned closely to Minseok   
“Be quiet Minnie, we wouldn’t want our friends to know how dirty you are now would we,” Lu Han whispered into his eye running his hand back up his dick. 

 

“I bet you’re so hard and needy for me baby, bet you want me to fuck you have my cock inside you, am I right princess?”   
Minseok shivered, Lu Han’s words were absolutely filthy. 

Thank God, Baekhyun and Jongdae seemed to be in a deep conversation and couldn’t see the way Minseok was squirming and blushing while Lu Han whispered profanities into his ear. 

Lu Han leaned away from Minseok, not removing his hand from his thigh, to go back talking to Baekhyun and Jongdae.   
Lu Han continued teasingly running his finger up and down Minseok’s dick. 

 

Baekhyun yawned and stood up   
“Ah I’ll be right back guys I have to use the bathroom,” Baekhyun stood up heading to the bathroom leaving Minseok and Lu Han with Jongdae. 

“Actually I’ll also be right back, I also have to use the restroom,” Jongdae laughed standing as he also headed towards the bathroom, leaving Minseok alone with Lu Han. 

Lu Han swooped I’m sucking on Minseok’s neck briefly before going back to whispering into his ear pressing his hand into Minseok’s bulge  
“I bet you’re so hard for me baby, I bet you’re so wet if we weren’t here you’d be begging me to touch you, Am I right sweetheart?” Lu Han purred in Minseok’s ear.   
“Lu,” Minseok whined pushing up into the touch trying to get more friction from Lu Han 

“Hmm? No sweetheart you have to wait none of that now,” Lu Han pushes Minseok’s hips back down lightly keeping him in place. 

Minseok stood up quickly as Baekhyun and Jongdae came back to the table   
“I-I need to use the bathroom,”   
Minseok ran to the bathroom to get away from Lu Han to calm himself down 

Lu Han being who he was, of course followed Minseok into the bathroom   
Muttering to Baekhyun and Jongdae about needing to ‘make sure Minseok was okay’

When Lu Han walked in he quickly grabbed Minseok’s wrist pulling him into a stall locking the door behind them.   
“You didn’t you could get away that easily did you princess?”   
Minseok stared at Lu Han mouth slightly open.   
Minseok grabbed the back of Lu Han’s mouth pulling him down into a kiss that started off heated. 

The kiss was full of tongue and hands grabbing wherever they could reach. 

Minseok moaned into Lu Han’s mouth  
“Yeah baby, what do you want? Tell me, tell me how much you want me how much you need it,” Lu Han grabbed Minseok’s hips pushing his thighs apart with his own spreading them to knead his knee against his hard dick. 

“Fuck” Minseok whined   
Minseok wasn’t one for dirty talk, he just wasn’t as good at it as Lu Han was.   
Now wasn’t the time to be embarrassed though, his dick was hard and he could absolutely not go back out to his friends in this state. 

“P-please Lu, I want you so much. I n-need you to touch me, please,” 

“Yeah baby, tell me how much you want it,” Lu Han reached down cupping his boyfriend through his slacks. 

Minseok reached down gripping Lu Han’s hand pushing it harder against him trying to gain more of that delicious friction   
Lu Han pulled his hand away and smacked Minseok lightly on the thigh.   
“No sweetheart you have to wait,” 

“L-Lu, please,” 

Lu Han seemed to had teased Minseok enough, he unbuttoned Minseok’s slacks pulling the zipper down slowly, Lu Han pulled out Minseok’s hard dick which was leaking precome that left his boxers a little wet. 

“As I thought, you’re so wet for me baby,” Lu Han ended his sentence sliding his thumb across the head of his cock spreading the precome around. 

Minseok whined gripping Lu Han’s shoulders to steady himself as much as he possibly could.   
“Do you want my hands or my mouth princess,” Lu Han looked up into Minseok’s eyes, which had started to water, pumping slowly. 

“Luuu,” Minseok whined 

“You’re not telling me baby,” Lu Han pulled his hands away stopping his stroking. 

“M-mouth,” 

“You want my mouth? You want me to suck your cock sweetheart, that’s good I want to taste you,” 

Lu Han quickly went to work shoving the head of Minseok’s cock in his mouth sucking harshly on it,  
Minseok moaned louder than he meant to at the feeling.   
Minseok went to cover his mouth to stay quiet when he felt a hand in front of his mouth. 

Lu Han pressed two fingers to Minseok’s mouth coming off Minseok’s dick for a brief moment to murmur a “suck” 

Minseok didn’t need to be told twice he gladly took Lu Han’s fingers in his mouth sucking on them while Lu Han worked on sucking him off.   
Minseok loves Lu Han’s hands so he never minded when Lu Han had him do things such as this. Minseok eagerly sucked on the digits shoving them in his mouth tongue sliding between fingers. 

Minseok was whining loudly as he sucked on his fingers as Lu Han sped up sucking him harder and faster, “Lu-Lu,” Minseok moaned. 

Lu Han came off Minseok’s dick with a slight ‘pop’   
“Someone’s a little too eager,”   
“Are you going to behave from now on, babe?” Lu Han said darkly   
Minseok nodded furiously 

He loved when Lu Han got into this state, a state of authority where Minseok just surrendered to him.   
Lu Han went back to sucking Minseok off faster driving him closer to the edge. 

Minseok felt the familiar warmth going down his spine to his toes, his stomach clenching. He grabbed Lu Han’s hair harshly as a warning.   
Lu Han sucked harder and faster bringing Minseok to his end. 

Minseok whined loudly quivering as he came down Lu Han’s throat. Lu Han came off Minseok’s dick again looking at his boyfriend who was now teary-eyed blush spread across his cheeks and a bit of saliva falling from his mouth. 

“Was it good, baby?” Lu Han looked proud of himself stroking his hair softly   
Minseok nodded before he looked down at Lu Han’s very prominent erection and immediately fell to his knees. 

He was the biggest fan of being on a dirty bathroom floor, but he wanted to please his boyfriend so, here he was. 

“Oh, baby, are you gonna suck me off?  
Use that pretty mouth of yours on my cock,?” Lu Han looked down at Minseok as he undid the button on his slacks and sliding them down, along with his boxers to his mid thigh. 

Minseok took him first into his hand as he mentally prepared himself for to take his large boyfriend into his mouth.   
“Oh yeah, that’s good kitten,”   
Lu Han stroked Minseok’s hair as he stroked him slowly. 

Lu Han threw his head back as Minseok put the head of his dick into his mouth sucking. 

“Oh fuck, baby that’s so good,”  
Lu Han grabbed Minseok’s hair pulling him forward slightly fucking himself into Minseok’s mouth. 

“Oh my God your mouth sweetheart, it’s so good, your mouth holy shit,”’Lu Han grabbed his hair harder as he started shaking. Minseok hummed knowing Lu Han was close 

Soon Lu Han was coming down his throat, hot cum sliding down his throat slowly as he swallowed as much as he could get. 

Minseok was pulled up by Lu Han and was greeted with a kiss softer than the previous ones to his lips. 

“Oh my God, I love you,”   
Minseok chuckled “I love you too, but this isn’t the right atmosphere babe,”   
Lu Han laughed as he fixed himself and His boyfriend making them look, presentable. 

They stepped out of the stall and were greeted by a few people giving them dirty glares. Lu Han gave them the finger and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand heading out of the bathroom towards their friends once again. 

“They’re so going to know,” Minseok chuckled. 

“Shhh,” Lu Han laughed

They sat down at the table Minseok was blushing bright red while Lu Han acted as if nothing had happened while they were away for far much longer than needed. 

Baekhyun took one look over at the two   
“You two are disgusting,” 

Jongdae, Minseok and Lu Shan all burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this filth   
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
